An SPM, typically an AFM, is used to observe the state of a sample surface while scanning the sample surface with a probe provided at a free end of a cantilever which is, generally, vibrated in the vertical (z axis) direction, wherein the sample is placed on a stage movable in horizontal (xy-plane) and vertical directions (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The kinds of information observable relating to a sample surface with a conventional SPM include the shape (concavities and convexities) of the surface and various physical properties (viscoelasticity, adsorbability, electrical conductivity, magnetic susceptibility and the like). Data analysis software (simply referred to as “analysis software”) generates respective measurement data sets for each of these kinds of information (for example, see Non Patent Literature 1). Further, since these measurement data sets are generated for each direction during reciprocating scanning, a large number of measurement data sets relating to a single sample are obtained by one measurement. These measurement data sets are managed as a group by the aforementioned analysis software. An example of a screen display by analysis software for SPM data is shown in FIG. 10.